Jealous
by Silent-Writer83
Summary: When Stiles is spending too much time with Malia, his girlfriend Kehlani gets jealous.


Kehlani sat in the back of Economics class, scowl on her plump lips, chocolate brown eyes filled with anger. Her chin rested on her palm as she leaned on her desk, mind running over what she had seen in the lunchroom. Kehlani gritted her teeth as her mind ran over the event just minutes prior.

Kehlani sat with her friends, glancing every now and then at her boyfriend Stiles. Their relationship was...odd. No one would ever guess that Kehlani would go for the boy who most found annoying, but those same traits that made people keep their distance drew Kehlani in. She remembered the day she asked Stiles to a movie, he gaped at her like a fish out of water, stumbling over his words not able to agree fast enough. But back to what happened in the lunchroom.

Kehlani always sat with her friends, Stiles and his at their own table a few feet away. Kehlani had told him to come sit with her on a number occasions but he opted to sit with Scott, Lydia, and Allison, not that she was bothered. Sometimes Kehlani would sit with them but there was always something they weren't telling her. That's when _she_ appeared. Kehlani bit her tongue to keep from screaming in frustration. _Malia Tate._ Ever since she transferred from god knows where, she was glued to Stiles side like a tumor. Stiles would skip dates with Kehlani so he could help Malia study, like there weren't enough tutors available. Kehlani rolled her eyes at the thought. Honest.y! Stiles walked through the halls with Mali after every class, brushed off dates, stood Kehlani up, and it was getting to the point that there were rumors that Malia and Stiles were together.

Kehlani was brought back to reality as the pencil in her hand snapped with a loud crack. All eyes were on Kehlani as she shrunk back into her seat. Stiles, who had cut off his conversation with Malia at the sound, turned to see everyone staring at his girlfriend. His eyes found hers, showing his concern. He was shocked to find a glare staring back at him. "Hey! Eyes up here!" Coach's gruff voice called the attention back to the class. Kehlani sat up straighter once most of the attention was off of her. She glanced at Stiles who carried a hurt look on his face from the glare she had just sent him. Her stomach dropped seeing it, knowing she was the cause but as he slowly turned back around, returning to his conversation with Malia, any remorse she had felt vanished. She really did hate Malia Tate.

Kehlani slammed her locker closed with a loud bang. She had just finished her last class and was getting her homework for the night. Nicole, her closest friend since childhood, sent her a pitied look. "Let's go out tonight and forget about him. You're way too hot to let someone like Stiles Stilinski to stress you out." Nicole smirked, leaning against the cool metal of the locker. Kehlani sighed at her friend, shooting her a warning glance. Nicole was the last of her friends to accept the fact that Kehlani liked Stiles and that they were in fact dating. Nicole shrugged at her friends warning glare laughing softly. Her smile faded at something over Kehlani's shoulder. Kehlani turned to see Malia and Stiles walking down the hall. Stiles had a notebook out, explaining something to the girl. Kehlani glared at the duo, turning back to her friend who was smirking in triumph. "Where do I have to be and where?" Nicole broke out into a smile. "My house at ten thiry and where something..." Nicole pursed her lips, thinking, "...sexy..." Kehlani flashed an evil smile before turning on her heel and waltzing out the door.

Kehlani stood in her bedroom, hands on hips and pursed lips. She stared at her closet wondering what she should wear. Earlier Kehlani had second thoughts about this. She knew she was only going to Nicole's party, or whatever her friend was planning, out of spite and after she calmed down a bit she had wondered if it was what she really wanted. So, like any normal girlfriend, she secretly tested her boyfriend. Kehlani sent a text to Stiles seeing if he wanted to have a quiet movie night with her, and as what seemed increasingly as the norm, he said he might stop by but he HAD to help Malia first. Kehlani's anger flared for the hundredth time that day as she tossed her phone aside and took a shower. She needed to let off some steam, so now, here she stood staring at her closet not knowing what to wear.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Kehlani muttered giving up and grabbing a long sleeved body con dress from her closet. It fit her like a glove, accentuating her toned pear-shaped body and voluptuous curves. Kehlani was the opposite of Malia. She was tan,with long chocolate brown hair, large bust, skinny waist, flat stomach, curvy bottom and thick thighs. Her friends had nicknamed her the fifth Kardashian freshman year because of her body shape, not that she was complaining. She slipped on her black gladiator, peep toe heels and sat down at her vanity. Kehlani didn't need to wear makeup but she loved applying it. Thirty minutes later Kehlani stood in front of her mirror assessing her look. If she had to be completely honest, Stiles was a damn idiot for not paying attention to her. She was sexy as hell in this outfit. Her hair was in big loose waves that cascaded down her shoulders, her skin was flawless, lips plump, body too good to be true. Kehlani grabbed her phone from her bed, hoping to find at least one message from her boyfriend, but there was nothing. All the anger she felt all day was beginning to turn into sadness, did he even want to be with her anymore?

Kehlani brushed those thoughts away and placed her phone inside of a small clutch and headed downstairs. Her parents were in the living room as Kehlani called her goodbyes and slipped into the front seat of her car. It wasn't anything fancy, something she split payments on with her family. It only took a few minutes to get to Nicole's house, and of course being fashionably late.

As Kehlani pulled up to the house, music could be heard pumping inside, cars lined the street as teens filed into the house. Kehlani was shocked that Nicole had thrown a full party, but was also silently grateful. Kehlani cut the engine, tossing her keys into her clutch and headed inside. As soon as she walked in she was pulled into the arms of her friends, Nicole, Alessia, and Michelle. Shots were thrust into her hands as she was pulled deeper into the house.

Stiles stared at his phone with a frown. He had been waiting for an answer from Kehlani for hours. He told her he was helping Malia study tonight but she never answered afterwards. He sighed, pocketing his phone and sat back against the headboards of Malia's bed. Admittedly he had been spending a lot of time with Malia but Kehlani never said anything about it. Stiles thought back to the glare his girlfriend had sent him in class today. He had no idea why she was so mad at him but he was starting to get any idea as to why. "I'm an idiot." Stiles groaned catching Malia's attention. "Why?" She asked curiously, pausing in her work. "I'm just an idiot. I gotta go." Stiles explained rushing to put on his shoes. Malia watched in silence as Stiles stumbled out of her room and shrugged. "Weirdo." She mumbled to herself, returning to her homework.

Kehlani stood on the table, a cup of jungle juice in her hand. "Let's party!" She yelled out over the music. The crowd cheered in agreement as the base pumped through the house. Kehlani swayed to the music, moving her hips provocatively to the music. Her eyes were clothes as she let the beat take over her fuzzy mind. She was drunk. there was no denying that, and she was perfectly happy being drunk.

Her drunken stupor was interrupted by the vibrating of her pocketbook. Kehlani looked between her purse and her cup with a frown. Not wanting to set her cup down, she chugged the rest of it, dropping the cup to the ground before fishing her phone out of her pocketbook. She stared at the screen, taking a moment to recognize the name "Stiles!" Kehlani squealed answering the phone.

"Hi babyyy." Kehlani slurred into the phone.

"Lani? Where are you?" Stiles voice was filled with concern.

"Coley's house. You still with Malia." Kehlani asked, spitting out Malia's name.  
"...No. I'm at your house." Stiles answered softly.

"Wow you actually left your precious little Malia to come see your girlfriend. What a freaking hero!" Kehlani yelled, slurring her words more, stumbling off the table and into an empty hall.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry okay." Stiles huffed into the phone.

"Oh please," Kehlani scoffed, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place." She said.  
"You're drunk, I'm coming to get you." Stiles sighed and hung up. Kehlani stared at her phone, a frown on her features. "Stupid hung up on me." She mumbled to herself, stumbling back into the living room.

Stiles glanced at his phone every now and then as he drove. He felt bad for hanging up on his girlfriend but he was more worried about her being drunk at Nicole's house. Nicole was not his biggest fan. Stiles chewed on his lower lip as he stepped out of his jeep and walked up to the front door. He could hear the music from the end of the street. When he stepped inside bodies were dancing on each other, kids were passed out on the couches and stairs, empty cups littered the floor. Stiles took a deep breath and started his search for his girlfriend. He weaved in and out of writhing bodies, moving from the entrance to the living room.

Stiles spotted Kehlani across the room, dancing with her friend Michelle. He stopped moving as his eyes landed on her outfit, his mouth instantly going dry. Yup, he was definitely an idiot. She was gorgeous and he had been consistently ditching her for Malia. "God Stiles, you're such a screw up." He mumbled to himself. His eyes flickered to a boy who was moving through the crowd like a lion who had spotted his prey. Stiles watched at the tall, muscular teen snuck up behind Kehlani. Stiles clenched his jaw as he watched the other guy press his body against Kehlani's. His fists clenched in anger at his sides as Kehlani turned, looking up at the boy. Kehlani glanced back and allowed the boy to dance with her. Stiles clenched his fists, nails cutting into his palms. _What the hell was she doing?!_

Stiles slid through the crowd, appearing beside his girlfriend in seconds. "Dude back off!" Stiles shoved the other boy off his girlfriend. Kehlani turned, shock written all over her face at seeing Stiles standing there, body tense, chest heaving. The boy she had been dancing with glared down at Stiles, shoving him back. "Who the hell are you?" The boy asked. "Her boyfriend." Stiles spat glaring up at the boy. He snorted a laugh, grabbing at Kehlani's wrist. "As if kid, cutie here is coming with me." He emphasized his words by tugging Kehlani to his chest.

Stiles saw red. He didn't even have time to think over his actions before his fist swung out, connecting with the teen's jaw with a snap. The boy stumbled back and Kehlani gasped, hands covering her mouth. The boy spit, blood splattering on the floor as he straightened up. Within seconds he tackled Stiles to the ground and the boys were wrestling on the ground.

Kehlani was is utter shock as she watched in horror. A crowd was forming around the two boys as Kehlani glanced around for a weapon. She wasn't about to let Stiles get his ass kicked even if she was furious with him. Kehlani slipped behind the bar where the drinks were. Nicole's dad always kept a bat back here. She grabbed it and ran into the circle. The boy had Stiles pinned, fist raised to strike as Kehlani swung. The wood bat connecting with the kids head, knocking him out cold. Kehlani dropped the bat and grabbed Stiles hand, dragging him outside.

Once they were outside, Stiles caught his breath. He clenched his jaw, grabbed Kehlani's hand and dragged her towards his jeep. He pulled the passenger door open, slamming it harshly once she was inside. Kehlani, surprising herself, didn't even put up a fight. Stiles slipped into his seat and pulled out of the driveway.

His knuckles were pure white the whole drive, he was gripping the steering wheel that tightly. His jaw was clenched so hard Kehlani thought he might crack a tooth. His glare was trained on the road. He stayed silent as he pulled into her driveway. His breathing was uneven as he cut the engine. "Out." He growled before he slipped outside and stormed up to her door. Kehlani slid out cautiously. As she walked a few steps behind Stiles she realized her parents were gone. She remembered they had told her they were leaving for their second honeymoon earlier that week. She swallowed nervously, not knowing where this was going to go. Stiles stood to the side, glaring at her as she pulled her keys from her clutch and unlocked the door. He followed her to her bedroom before he spoke again.

"What the hell Lani?!" Stiles spoke, voice cracking.  
"Excuse me?!" Kehlani whirled around, incredulous, "After weeks, weeks Stiles, of you ditching me for some girl you really have the audacity to be angry with me because I danced with some guy for TWO SECONDS!" Kehlani yelled.

"Yes actually! God, it's not like I did it on purpose. I was just trying to help my friend!" Stiles shot back.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Kehlani screamed, all of her anger breaking free. "WHAT ABOUT ME HUH?! DON'T I DESERVE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU TOO, FOR FUCKS SAKE. DO YOU KNOW HOW SHITTY IT IS TO WATCH YOU FOLLOW THAT BITCH AROUND LIKE A LOST FUCKING PUPPY ALL DAY EVERY DAY. YOU CAN'T EVEN SPARE ME TWO SECONDS ANYMORE. YOU KNOW I'VE HAD PEOPLE COME UP TO ME AND ASK IF WE WERE EVEN TOGETHER ANYMORE. GOD STILES DO YOU KNOW HOW COMPLETELY SHITTY THAT FEELS?!" Kehlani felt the tears she had been holding back burn her eyes. Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out. The fact was, he didn't know. He had no clue what he had been putting his girlfriend through and to see her breaking down like this...he didn't have the tiniest clue as to what to do.

"All I want is for my boyfriend to come back. I don't care if you have female friends but you haven't spent time with me for about a month. You are always with Malia and I can't do it anymore Stiles. I can't watch you with her anymore. I can't Stiles. I can't. I..." Kehlani felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as the emotions took over.

Stiles watched as his girlfriend completely broke down in front of him. A lump formed in his throat as her words struck him. Was she breaking up with him? His heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the thought. Stiles took careful steps forwards to his sobbing girlfriend, slowly wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. Kehlani burrowed her face in his neck, clinging to him for dear life. Tears pricked at the corners of Stiles' eyes. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. "Baby I'm sorry." He whispered softly in her ear, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Gimme another chance baby please." His voice cracked. Kehlani leaned back, peering up at Stiles.  
"I love you Lani. Gimme another chance and I'll never make you cry again, baby please. You are my everything and I know I'm an idiot and the biggest jerk ever for putting someone else before you and I promise I'll never do it again. Just give me another chance..please." Stiles pleaded softly, tears spilling over and down his cheeks.

Kehlani stared into his eyes as he spoke. Her heart leapt into her throat as he confessed he loved her. He had never said that before. "You...love me?" Kehlani whispered softly. Stiles froze, eyes wide realizing that he had indeed confessed his love to his girlfriend. Stiles gulped, nodding slowly. A smile broke out over Kehlani's features and she pressed her lips to Stiles. Stiles melted, realizing just how long it had been since he felt his girlfriend's lips on his own. Yeah he totally was never giving this up...like ever.

Stiles whines softly as Kehlani pulled back, making her giggle. "I wasn't done." he pouted. Kehlani smirked, pecking his lips once more, to which Stiles frowned. "Now, pull something like this _ever_ again, and I will beat you into a pulp, you got that?" Kehlani spoke dangerously. "Yes ma'am." Stiles nodded quickly before reconnecting their lips into an eager kiss. Kehlani smiled as their lips connected, glad to have her Stiles back.


End file.
